1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device which has a capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 8 through 10 show a conventional electronic device with a capacity. A rectangular insulating substrate 21 has an internal grounding conductor 25. An input electrode 22 and an output electrode 23 are provided on both ends (extending from shorter side surfaces to an upper and a lower surface) of the substrate 21 respectively. On longer side surfaces of the substrate 21, grounding electrodes 24a and 24b are provided in the center respectively. On the upper surface of the substrate 21, an external conductor 26 (a conductor with a high conductivity, a resister, a coil conductor or the like) is provided to electrically connect the input electrode 22 and the output electrode 23 to each other. In this structure, a capacity is generated between the internal grounding electrode 25 and the external conductor 26. A method of producing this electronic device requires a process of forming the internal grounding conductor 25 on an insulating sheet and a process of laminating the insulating sheet with the conductor 25 and other insulating sheets to make the insulating substrate 21.
In order to certainly obtain a capacity between the internal grounding conductor 25 and the external conductor 26, the internal grounding conductor 25 and the external conductor 26 should be located close to each other. Therefore, the internal grounding conductor 25 is located out of the center with respect to the thickness dimension of the substrate 21, and the external conductor 26 is formed on a surface closer to the internal grounding conductor 25. Accordingly, in forming the external conductor 26 on the substrate 21, it is necessary to distinguish the face (upper surface in FIGS. 8, 9 and 10) which is closer to the internal grounding conductor 25 from the reverse side.